


Night before Valentine.

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Declarations Of Love, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, LuLaw, LuffyLaw, LuffyxLaw, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Rain, Rain Sex, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, So Married, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, lawluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: It’s in the small gestures that I discovered love; the cheerful waving hand from the parking space, the curling of the lips into a small smile, catching those lovely deep eyes off guard, the light brushing of fingers while collecting coffee cups. It was the small little things that made me fall in love. But the realization of love came in emptiness.AU. Fluff. LawLu.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Night before Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to lovely little mdatriplestarofficial for making adorable LawLu amvs.

**It’s in the small gestures** that I discovered love; the cheerful waving hand from the parking space, the curling of the lips into a small smile, catching those lovely deep eyes off guard, the light brushing of fingers while collecting coffee cups. It was the small little things that made me fall in love. But the realization of love came in emptiness. And today was one of those days when I was missing him the most. I knew he was in home resting after an exhausting week. But I missed his presence. The rain outside was not helping me, on rainy days I missed him most, when the world was wet and gloomy, I craved his warm embrace. My ears on his chest, his heartbeat assuring me that the world was going to be warm again. On days like today, I missed him. 

I don’t remember who spoke first. Nor did I realize when I started gravitating towards him; lingering a moment longer in the corridors to catch a glimpse of him, waiting for him at the end of the queue, saving a seat for him in the conferences, he was my sun and I was going to wither away orbiting him. When work stressed me I went to him, when he was sad he came to me. We would share a cup of coffee and a nice laugh and return to work. When did those little coffee moments become the most anticipated aspect of my life? Soon we were coordinating our coffee times and planning on which flavour to kick out of the broken wending machine. 

The first time I drove him to home was the day he forgot his umbrella and missed his bus. Like a shivering wet cat, he was standing in the bus stand. I pulled over and the grin he gave me melted my heart. From then on I drove him home whenever our schedule permitted. Soon the drives turned into full-fledged date nights. After work, he would wait for me, and we would have dinner and go to movies. The courage to hold his hands inside the dark theatre took a few months more. But when I interlaced our fingers, he gave me the loveliest smile in the world and rested his head on my shoulder. And my heart leapt out of my mouth.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” He replied with the same glee with which he greeted me. 

The days I could not see him, were the loneliest. I missed his smile, I missed his voice and most of all I missed his shy glances. Workplace romance had its pros and cons, but the luxury to see the one you love every day is not available to everyone. I was lucky, I had that luxury. I was always so afraid, his smile was so precious, his heart so tender, his love so kind. I could never believe this gorgeous creation of nature loved me. So when I asked him to be mine forever, he had agreed to do so with that same lovely smile.

In our moments of intimacy, I could never stop fearing. But he was always there to assure me; a hug from behind, a gentle kiss on the neck, a squeeze too soft on the arm, a sweet pat on the small of the back, a forehead kiss when he woke up before me. I was so in love with him. This man was my favourite person in the world and I don’t know what I will do without him. In ordinary days of life, I loved him more. I loved him the most when he asked for help, he could depend on me and I belonged to him.

So when the phone rang and he giggled into it “Law… can you pick me up? I forgot my umbrella and I bought too many groceries!” I rushed to pick him up.

Just like all those years ago, the first night I offered him a lift, he was standing in the bus stand. Shivering like a wet cat. “Law!” he waved his skinny hands. The sight of his wet hair sticking to his equally wet moon face was a beauty. I parked the car ahead and rushed out in the rain to get the bags from his hands.

“Luffy! Why did you buy so many things?” I galloped towards him trying to avoid the rain but it was too late. “Tomorrow is valentine’s day. I thought of cooking a special dinner for my husband!” My husband of ten years smiled. “Let’s get inside the car! The sight of you is too painful. I want to pin you against the wall and make love to you.” I groaned my lust. “Then better hurry up huh!” Luffy winked as he wiggled his sexy wet hips at me before he dashed for the car.

* * *

**LEMON**

 **The walk to the apartment** was too long, the rain had not ceased to stop and within the two-minute walkway, we were drenched further. The moment the door was shut and the groceries dumped on the kitchen table. I captured his cute head and pulled Luffy’s lips to mine. While I occupied his very hot tongue with mine, I removed his wet coat and pulled down his wet trousers. “Someone is really eager today haha...” Luffy broke from the kiss as he pulled away my wet layering. “I missed you all day.” I ghosted my fingers up his cold thighs half-hiding inside the white wet shirt.

“Is that my shirt?” I bit down the lovely cold neck that was peeking out from a collar too large for him. “Yes.” Luffy strained his neck to let me kiss him more. I pulled him by the waist while his wet icy legs coiled my hips and I pushed him against the wall. Luffy gave out a lustful grin. I found his bulge under very drenched underwear. “Someone is turned on!”

“Obviously.” Luffy hugged my waist tighter with his legs like a monkey. I pulled down his underwear and capture his manhood. While my other hand warmed his thigh and my mouth biting into his lips. Sex for us was a hunger that could never be satisfied. We wanted every inch of each other. To possess and devour and colonise. I stroked Luffy slowly and my other hand found his erect brown nipples. I began circling one and I climbed down sucking another. “Gwadd… Law that will kill me!” Luffy moaned. I sucked his nipple hard and stroked his shaft faster. My hands squelching him in pleasure and his voice webbed in Ecstasy. “I am so close” Luffy’s head rolled forward in excitement as he bit a chunk-full of my shoulder blade. He covered my hands in a white liquid.

Next moment I dropped him on the couch. The site of a messy Luffy spread on the couch drove my erection mad. I freed myself of the sticky pants and my cold fingers grabbed Luffy’s buttocks. I could feel goosebumps form on his soft skin. “Too cold!” Luffy hissed. “Warm them!” I offered my fingers. Luffy took three of them inside his mouth. Licking and sucking, nibbling on them. He was moaning into my fingers. When I pulled my fingers away, a trail of drool ran down his throat. Luffy wasted no time, took my leaking shaft in his mouth and began sucking them. His mouth working wonders, my head spinning in excitement. While he lollipop-ed by manhood, I began preparing his entrance. My now warm fingers found his soft entrance and began encroaching. Luffy sucked me harder and I poked his inside until I found his pleasure bundle. The moment I found his sweet spot, Luffy sucked me sharp. Together we were colliding in a passion typhoon.

Before I exploded, I pulled Luffy’s plucky lips away and looked into his lust glossed eyes. “Let me enter you please,” I begged. “Traffy make love to me.” My husband pulled me by the waist and positioned himself at my shaft. Next moment our position changed. I was lying on the couch and Luffy was on top of me. “Oh, I love you.” I pushed myself inside him, my husband adjusted within moments and began rolling his hips. Luffy’s insides were hot and he engulfed my manhood. The friction of his skin against mine was too unbearable. I wanted to ram inside him. But I didn’t. Luffy arched his back as I began pulling in and out. When I hit the sweet spot my husband curled his toes and dug his nails in my shoulders. “More please” Luffy moaned as I hit against his pleasure bundle. By the fifteenth hit I was too close and too selfish to listen to anything, Luffy was screaming in pleasure and I was sweating in madness. We didn’t even realise when the rain turned into a storm. When we finally stopped, Luffy crawled into my arm like a satisfied cat.

“I missed you today in the hospital” I murmured.

“Well, it was your idea to give the head physiotherapist a day off wasn’t it, my dear?” Luffy grinned.

“I know. But not having you around for coffee and lunch is too painful.” I captured him in a hug.

“No wonder you were so passionate tonight!” Luffy reclined his head on my chest.

“I was?” I blushed.

“Oh yes, it was an amazing surprise! It spiced things up. Good job, Traffy” my husband complimented me.

“I love you!” I kissed his cheeks.

“I love you too” my husband grinned.

His heart beating against mine in peace. It was the little moments like this with him that I cherished the most. The moment when he was all mine to love.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines's Day.  
> I am still feeling gloomy about my break up, T__T. But can't help it. 
> 
> I am a bit tired, I was actually penning another Valentines's story. That Story just grew out of hand. I so wrote this today in the morning. I will fix the grammar and syntax later. For now please enjoy the little lemony story and follow me on instagram at khepiari.
> 
> love Khepi


End file.
